Troubles of an Exo
by Destinyguy
Summary: Pretty much just lemon with very little plot, couldn't find any written so I tried my hand at writing my own. Very NSFW so read at your own risk, if you enjoy let me know and I may decide to write more.
1. Chapter 1

The exo had gotten herself into quite the predicament. The ruins of the cosmodrome in Old Russia held lots of tresures, but she couldn't have anticipated that dropping down the ledge would result in being tangled up so suggestively in remarkably old wire, trapped in a derelict chamber far away from the aid of other guardians and her ghost companion.

She struggled and tugged against the wires to no avail. They still held strong even after centuries of decay. Her position was not a comfortable one, hanging with shapely legs spread wide, slim stomach facing downward and arms tangled far away from the knife strapped to her belt, the only hope of escape by this point. Suddenly she heard a grunt from behind. It was the fallen, they'd found her. She braced herself for pain of an attack, but instead felt a soft touch on her backside, hands running along her luscious figure. What was it planning? She yelped as its second pair of hands began probing at her nethers through her bodysuit. Damn humans, why did they have to make exos so anatomically correct? Another fallen vandal walked around from behind and examined her robotic face. She was pretty for a robot, purple faceplates with glowing blue eyes that widened in shock when the fallen in front of her removed its pants, pulled free its long, thick cock and tried to force it through the opening of her pseudo mouth. When it discovered the hole it wanted to penetrate was not in fact warm and soft like most creatures, it settled for gently rubbing its member against her beautiful unmarked unscarred face. The fallen moaned softly as it began to thrust harder, humping her face with horny vigor, his balls smacking against her chin. She tensed, her discomfort waning and being replaced with an odd arousal from her erotic plight. She grimaced against his dick in disgust at her own thoughts, struggling hard against the wires as the fallen at her backside began to claw at her thin bodysuit. She struggled even harder when he finally ripped through the weak material and exposed her plush purple rear to the cold air. Screaming, the poor exo finally managed to break the wires holding her legs and slammed her thighs together, denying the fallen entry to her untainted privates. That didn't stop the horny bastard though, she felt its warm fingers press against her puckered asshole.

Her ghost had been right, the fallen were crafty and if it couldn't have what it wanted, it would take something else. She begrudgingly spread her legs, influenced by her arousal at the musky smell of the fallen using her face and desire to avoid anal violation. She moaned loudly when the fallen pressed his large throbbing member at her dripping entrance. He slowly pressed himself into her, grunting at the feel her velvety tight wet perfect replica of human genitalia grasping his cock. She groaned in response, her nether regions reacting to being stretched around the fallen's warm rod. The vandal at her face began to pump harder against her, his heavy ballsack smacking against her chin rhythmically, and the one at her rear started to thrust into her roughly. The stimulation began to become too much for the exo as the fallen plowed deep into her tight pussy, banging the tip of his cock against her cervix. There was still plenty of dick left for her to take, apparently the fallen came well equipped because the cock invading her body threatened to force its way even further into her deepest regions. Each thrust sent an electric thrill through her robotic body, and the smell of the throbbing dick rubbing hard against her face drove her wild with pleasure.

She grunted loudly when the fallen plowing into her rear smacked her ass cheek hard, and then again, and then again, mixing pain with pleasure in the most sadistic way. She moaned in protest, continuing to grunt with each hard hit on her shapely purple butt. The fallen did not falter in its thrusting, gripping her hips with its lower arms while it continued its assault on her backside. The fallen got into a rhythm, each slap striking unerringly upon her sensitive rear with precision the likes of which only a skilled hunter could achieve. It was all too much for the exo to handle, and surely enough her pussy clamped down hard on the thick dick violating her nethers, and her face twisted into an expression of extreme bliss against the fallen humping hard at her face as she experienced the first orgasm she'd had since being resurrected. The fallen at her face grunted and pulled away, grabbing his dick and painting her face in a pearly white shade, contrasting against her pretty purple features. The fallen at her backside uttered a guttural moan, thrusting straight through her cervix into her womb with one last hard whack on each of her now sore ass cheeks. He pumped her full of thick and warm cum, still thrusting hard deep into her sopping wet pussy all the while. He came for what felt like hours, so much so that the poor exo girl's already strained womb began to stretch open to accommodate the huge load being pumped into it, and her belly began to distend slightly. A combination of the fallen still pumping in and out of her overworked pussy and filling her battered womb with baby batter, as well as the warm musky fluid now coating her beautiful face sent her over the careening over the edge once again, her robotic pussy convulsing hard and forcing the excess cum stretching her womb to spray forcefully out of her past the hard cock still filling her to the brim with copious amounts of potent seed. Finally the fallen withdrew, spraying the last few strands of cum over her gorgeous rear and giving it one last hard smack before removing her knife from her belt and slicing the wires that held her aloft. She landed hard on the floor now soaked with a mixture of the thick creamy fallen cum and her own lubrication, whimpering softly in post orgasmic bliss, slowly fading in to unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

The exo awoke slowly with a groan. She slowly rose up onto her aching legs, shakily wiping the collection of bodily fluids off her hands onto her already soaked armor and bodysuit. Her body had become rather stiff after lying unconscious on the hard floor of the dark chamber for traveler knows how long. She gently rubbed her sore ass, surprised to feel crusty dried semen still plastered all over her soft purple rear. Wow, the fallen sure cum a lot she mused to herself, her fingers trailing down her clothed stomach towards her poor abused pussy. She gently inserted her fingers into her wet folds, and then slowly brought them back up to her face. They were covered in white. That couldn't be good. She looked down at herself with trepidation and saw her that her pussy still leaked large amounts of life bringing fallen cum onto the cold rust floor. In that moment she had never been more thankful that her battered womb carried no means of reproduction. After an ordeal like that, no organic girl would walk out without bearing new life! The fallen must have pumped a gallon of the stuff into her, if the puddle she had been lying in was any indication.

She supposed that some of that puddle was perhaps her own fault, she had enjoyed being raped more than she should have, her pussy was still tingling even now. Either way, she had to get out of this basement and reconnect with her ghost. After all if any harm should come to her without him being near she might not ever see the light again... She shook her cum covered head. Bad thoughts, she had to keep moving, but it was so dark! And every single rust covered hallway she passed through was indistinguishable from every other rust covered hallway she had already passed through. Who's idea was it to build an interior entirely composed of unmarked hallways with absolutely no discernible landmarks. Perhaps it was just the decay, but the unbreaking monotony of each new area was starting to become too much. That's why she was so excited to when she came across the cave entrance. Under any other circumstances she would have known better than to enter, but at this point any change of pace seemed more preferable than more corridor wandering. It shouldn't have been a surprise to her upon entrance of the grotto that she would find a swarm of hive, perhaps it wasnt really.

What really got to her was what the hive were doing. One would assume they would be praying to their dark god, or maybe digging further in their huge tunnels, but that was not what the exo saw. No, instead she was greeted with the sight of two considerably well endowed acolytes having their way with a captive fallen dreg. The two dicks looked like more than the lithe dreg girl could handle, her pussy stretched grotesquely around the larger one's rod, and her throat distended with each thrust of the smaller one, all the while her small breasts bounced to and fro. Her throat made a disturbing squelching sound upon each thrust of the acolyte's cock, and drool poured out of her mouth in huge amounts. It looked like she was choking on his dick, he rarely gave her opportunities to breath, and those opportunities were very short. The acolyte would pull his dick out to her lips before almost immediately thrusting right back into her throat, his thick dick creating a visible bulge through her skin each time. Throughout the whole ordeal her pussy never seemed to be given a rest, the acolyte pumped into her roughly and sporadically stretching her walls to their limit.

The exo felt her body start to react to the scene, her own nethers began to moisten. She chastised herself, she couldn't allow herself to get distracted. She needed to leave immediately, and yet she still couldn't help but feel for the girl as she watched her get filled with hive meat. She still understood that she needed to get moving though, that is until the acolytes suddenly withdrew from the dreg, leaving her panting and coughing. The exo watched in confusion as they flipped her over onto her stomach and backed away. The dreg simply lay there, too weak to escape. She should have tried though, because out of the dark a knight appeared, a scary monster on it's own, but what made it even more terrifying was the monster between its legs. It had to have been something over a foot long and 4 inches thick. The knight was endowed like a horse, and the fallen girl realized it as he pressed the thick rod up to her tight anus. The exo readied her knife, she would have to act, that dick was assuredly too much for the girl to survive.

She charged in with a sharp battle cry and sunk the blade deep into the knight's abdomen. The knight howled in pain and in retaliation whacked the exo into the dreg with one fell swoop of his huge arm. She landed straddling the dreg and looking directly into her eyes, breathing heavily. The knight had hit her straight in the chest, and her breastplate could only protect her so much. She felt a pang of regret as it crumbled and fell off of her, leaving her breasts only covered by the thin bodysuit. Those feelings were magnified when she felt the knight press himself up against her rear. There was no escape for her now, her only hope was to try to behave and maybe make it out of here alive. She had already taken a pounding earlier, she could do it again... or so she thought, but she started to doubt that when she felt the knight start to press himself into her virgin asshole. She looked down at the dreg's face with fear, she didnt think she could take it, the girth was simply too much. She didn't have much time to worry though, as the knight's horse sized cock stampeded into her rectum. It created a visible bulge in her stomach that the fallen examined with curiosity. Her gaze was broken however when the acolytes returned to the front, seeking a hole to occupy themselves with. The smaller one reclaimed his place at the mouth of the fallen girl, laying down with his stomach facing the floor and straddling her face. The other acolyte was left seemingly without a toy for his pleasure, that is until he turned his attention to the screaming purple robot girl.

Her face was covered in translucent white, she had already been claimed before so it seemed, but beggars couldn't be choosers, and the acolyte was desperate for a fuck. The exo's mouth wasn't really a mouth, it was more an opening where her faceplates separated to create the illusion of a mouth. It wasn't exactly prime real estate, most organics couldn't enjoy themselves with it on account of the mechanical nature of the inside. Too many sharp ridges that spelled bad news for any wandering flesh. However, the hive possessed a uniquely chitinous cock that allowed for usage, it would not be entirely comfortable but it would be possible. The acolyte knew this, and decided to take advantage of it. He reached down, gathered some drool from the dreg's face, rubbed it along his rod, and on a particularly loud scream from the exo, he pressed himself inside. Her first instinct was to bite down on her invader, but the protective chitin proved stronger than it looked and her bite produced no effect other than tightening her mouth. Exos didn't really have to breathe and the dick in her mouth provided very little stimulation but it was still very humiliating and muffled the sounds of her screaming. Her ass was spread to the point of tearing around the knight cock, and her ass and breasts bounced every time his hips came in contact with her own. His balls slapped against her pussy each time he bottomed out inside her creating an odd tang of pleasure that clashed with the intense agony she felt at her anal violation. The fallen beneath her choked and gurgled on her own rapist, struggling to maintain consciousness as the hive's ballsack slapped repeatedly against her chin, splashing drool all over her soaked face.

The hive however began to grow bored, he had had many little fallen girls in his lifetime, but a guardian was new and exotic prey. The fallen gasped as he withdrew from her well used throat and stood to position himself beside the other acolyte. They seemed to argue for a bit, no doubt over the exo's throat and eventually came to a compromise. The larger hive moved slightly to the right and the smaller one occupied the newly vacated space. With some difficulty the smaller acolyte managed to force his cock into the exo's metal mouth right alongside the larger one, and the two began thrusting in synch. It was at this moment that the exo's mood started to change. The enormous cock penetrating her rear was starting to become less painful and more hot and exciting, and with the addition of a second cock to her mouth the musky smell of sex started to become overwhelming to her senses. Her pussy began to grow hot and desperate for attention, attention that none seemed willing to give, and so the exo in her aroused state of mind arched her back and pressed her dripping sex against the bare leg of the dreg and began to hump her thighs.

The fallen initially reacted to her advances with confusion, moments before the guardian had been wailing in pain but now her screams have become moans. Soon enough the smell and sight of the cocks roughly fucking the exo's face got to the head of the dreg, and she began to grind against the exo's metallic legs as well. One of her arms snuck up to the exo's large boobs and fondled them through her body suit while her other one found their way to her own smaller breast and pinched at her nipple. From there it didn't take long for the two to orgasm, their pussies spraying juices all over eachothers soft thighs. The exo's asshole clenched down hard on the giant cock fucking it, bringing the knight over the edge alongside the two women. In one huge thrust he bottomed out inside her rear and groaned, his dick twitching and spewing huge strings of warm cum deep into her rectum. The force of his cumload smashing into the walls of her ass caused her to bite down on the two dicks skullfucking her, essentially tightening her mouth and driving the two acolytes to orgasm as well. They came with very little warning, balls tightening against her chin and both dicks simultaneously spraying her mechanical mouth with a sticky load. The hive didn't cum quite as much as the fallen, but with two virile males ejaculating into her mouth at once the volume became difficult for her to contain. Inevitably the acolytes withdrew from her mouth, and the exo tried her hardest to keep the creamy cum trapped in her mouth, but it was simply too much, and she gave in and let it dribble out. The first few drops of cum drool caught the dreg off guard, splattering over her wet face. For the next drops she was prepared. She opened her mandibled mouth wide and caught the salty sticky fluid straight in her mouth. She savored the erotic taste for awhile before swallowing it whole, but she had underestimated the amount the hive had produced. The exo practically vomited cum across the dreg's face and chest, coating her skin with the milky white cream. She moaned at the smell, softly rubbing the cum into her breasts. She wanted more.

The knight at the exo's rear finally yanked himself roughly out of her anus, leaving her gaping hole dripping sperm onto the fallen's already wet thigh. The sheer eroticism of the whole situation left the exo wanting more more more. Her pussy ached for more stimulation, and so she grabbed the dreg girl and pressed her warm mandibled lips hard against her cold mechanical ones, and humped her twitching pussy hard against the fallen's thigh. The fallen returned the embrace, pressing her modest chest against the exo's ample one and grinded on her thigh with vigor oblivious to everything but the blissful stimulation. The two women shifted themselves slightly slapped their wet pussies together repeatedly so lost in pleasure that they didn't notice the wizard approaching them from behind. That is, until it pressed its huge dick in the space between their soaking wet pussies.

By that point though, the two were so invested in their goal of reaching climax that they merely humped at the huge dick instead, crushing their clits and pussy lips over its immense girth. They hardly even reacted when it slid between their cleavages and emerged between their kissing lips, the two merely licked and kissed the dick instead. The wizard's thralls surrounded the two, finding holes to fuck wherever they could. Two inserted themselves into the exo's gaping anus, one fucked each of her armpits, one humped its dick against the back of her head, one fucked the area beneath her knee, another fucked the other side and two more fucked each of the dreg's whilst she jacked two others off. One rubbed its dick against the top of the dreg's head, one fucked each side of the two where their breasts crushed together around the wizard cock. The women were absolutely covered in hive, fucked in every conceivable way and loving every moment of it. When the wizard started thrusting between the two, each girl took turns stretching their mouths over the head of the gargantuan cock, the dreg choked and spat drool over it each time, and the exo reveled in the flavor of her saliva. When their climax came, it came explosively, the two screamed while their pussies gushed on the wizards cock, a cock that started shooting off just as the dreg closed her mouth over its huge head. The cum blasted deep into her throat and down her gullet.

The wizard produced so much cum that her slim toned stomach stretched outward, producing a large bump in her belly that pressed against the wizard's cock. The thralls around them came as well, drowning the two in white cream, coating the dreg's hands as she continued to jack their dicks. Nearly every inch of their bodies were covered in the hot sticky fluids, what was left of the exo's bodysuit was absolutely sopping wet with their excretion. Their faces were nearly unrecognizable beneath the white coating over them. A sizable puddle was forming beneath the two, the musky scent completely overwhelming their senses. Just as soon as it had started, the crowd of hive each pulled away and departed, one by one. Only a few straggling thralls remained, emptied their balls over the panting pair of women, and departed as well. The two were left embracing each other, panting with exhaustion and bodies dripping with sperm. The exo rolled off of the dreg and lay in the large puddle coughing and groaning. The dreg girl slowly pulled herself shakily back onto her feet, only to collapse back onto her hands and knees vomiting copious amounts of cum all over the floor. Once she had voided her stomach of hive seed, she promptly collapsed to the floor and passed out. The exo crawled over to the dreg and cuddled against her, her body succumbing to exhaustion and falling into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The exo awoke the next morning to an aching pain in her ass. Her tight sphincter had taken quite a bit of abuse and she had begun to feel the real effects of it. She sat up and glanced down at herself once again. She was an absolute wreck, her bodysuit nearly in shreds and stained with sperm. She ran her hands along her shapely legs and felt the crusty cloth under her fingers. It was gross, she couldn't keep it on any longer. Rising up slowly and carefully from the puddle of cum she lay in, she began to tear away at her skin tight suit somewhat tentatively. She reached behind her back and tugged apart the suit where it still held together, slowly peeling it off each of her legs one by one.

The next step was her torso, she pulled off what was left of the bodysuit around her chest, letting her big breasts bounce free in the cold air, and yanked the rest of the shirt over her head and off her arms. Her dark purple nipples hardened in response to the cold cave air, and her breasts bounced to and fro with each movement she made. They were normally under armor, and she never had to deal with their sizable weight and annoying jiggling. A small price to pay to be rid of the uncomfortable soiled clothing, however. Now all that was left was to find some water to bathe in, she could still feel the stickiness of the semen in her mouth. Damn the hive, it was bad enough having her anal virginity taken from her, but they had to have her oral virginity too! She'd had enough sex, she just wanted to find her ghost and get back to the tower where it was safe.

She started back on her path through the cave, even though her shaky legs still hadn't fully recovered from her ordeal. She didn't care though, she just wanted to get away from the area, so much so that she didn't even hesitate the moment she saw a light at the end of the tunnel. The purple exo sprinted straight out of the cave and smacked herself headfirst into a huge hive shrieker. The shrieker's metallic body opened up with a hiss of brilliant void energy sending the naked girl ass first into a group of hive acolytes. She was still reeling with confusion when she felt their dicks rub against her round backside. She tried desperately to pull herself away from the horny males, punching and kicking at their chitinous bodies when suddenly she was lifted from the crowd by a tendril of glowing purple void. The shrieker had sprouted a tentacle of pure energy that held her aloft in the air by her waist. She felt it pulsate with energy around her waist as the shrieker sprouted two new ones that wrapped around her knees and held her legs open, exposing her wet pussy to the air. Her bright blue eyes widened with shock as a fourth tentacle rose up to her purple pussy and pressed itself roughly inside. The exo opened her mouth to scream, but immediately slammed it shut when a fifth tentacle rose in front of her face. No way was she letting herself be subjected to the humiliation of oral rape again. The shrieker, however, did not appreciate being denied access. It would have its way with her whether she wanted it to or not. It drew up a sixth tentacle that slammed its way into her sore asshole with no warning. The exo whimpered in pain but her mouth remained shut tight. The shrieker would have to up the offensive, and so it did, sprouting a seventh tendril of void and pressing it into her already stretched pussy right beside the other one, stretching her opening further than she thought possible. She opened her mouth and screamed in pain, only to be cut off by the tentacle that had been so doggedly pursuing oral finally achieving its goal.

Below, the hive watched in awe as the exo was fucked every which way by bright tentacles, her throat and abdomen bulging and breasts bouncing. The ordeal was so erotic,the acolytes' dicks were painfully erect and desperate for stimulation. They jacked their dicks with vigor as the shrieker drew up 3 more tentacles, two of which wrapped themselves around her big purple tits and pressed them together, flicking their tips over her nipples. The third inserted itself in the gap between her jiggly jugs, rubbing against her soft synthetic skin. She thrashed about wildly in the grip of the void tentacles as they pumped in and out of her in rhythmic thrusts. She twisted her head to and fro as the thick tendril in her mouth repeatedly smashed itself against the back of her throat. The exo screeched in protest as the shrieker conjured another tentacle and pressed it into her already occupied sphincter, her screams were muffled however by another tentacle that slammed between her lips abruptly. She began to shake as all of her orifices were stretched to their very limit. Her body went limp with sensory overload as the acolytes came closer to the edge of their climax.

The shrieker sensed this and lowered the exo down closer to the ground and removed its tendrils from her vagina, leaving it gaping wide open. The pack of hive moved in towards the beautiful fembot, all five still masturbating furiously. The first to blow came suddenly, splashing milky white fluid on the exo's shapely thighs. His next spurts were better aimed though, spraying forcefully into the exo's gaping dripping pussy. The second filed in after the first one and he too released himself straight into her cunt. The rest followed suit, each taking their turn to blast her insides with warm sperm, filling her womb and pussy to the brim with cum. The exo's eyes rolled back into her head with pleasure, the warm fluid making her feel fuller than ever, as if she had just eaten a fresh hot meal. All the while the shrieker never ceased its assault on her other holes, driving the poor ruined robot girl to a climax the likes of which she had never experienced before. Her cunt clasped hard against nothing, spasming in orgasmic bliss. The cum that filled her womb sprayed out of her violently as her legs kicked around in their bonds. With a loud hiss the shrieker slammed shut, its tentacles disappearing from within her body. The acolytes were still hard and came closer, ready to have their way with her ruined holes. Suddenly, with a bright flash of light the exo summoned a pistol of pure light and took aim at her rapists. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Each fell to the floor with a distinctive lack of heads. The exo panted with exertion from both the calling of her light and being fucked so roughly by the hive abominations. Her legs collapsed underneath her, too weak to stand. Warm white seed poured from her pussy onto the floor yet again, her legs getting soaked in the stuff. She leaned up against a rock, she would sit for awhile and get her bearings.


End file.
